1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to condensing units and, more specifically, condensing units which are adapted for mounting in a case or housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional refrigerated display cases are used in a variety of locations including retail locations such as supermarkets, gas stations and convenience stores. These cases are provided with refrigeration systems that are used to cool the cases and the items stored therein. Current display cases may include a large condensing unit which sits in a mechanical room or on the roof of a building. Large refrigeration lines may be used to carry refrigerant from a central condensing unit to multiple display cases within the store to refrigerate the cases and cool the items located therein.
A disadvantage of using a central condensing unit is that in the event of a refrigerant leak, the entire refrigeration charge supplying several fluidly linked refrigerated cases may leak into the atmosphere. Further, due to the fact that the cases are interconnected, a failure of the system may result in the loss of the refrigeration capability of all of the interconnected cases.
It is also known to use separate condensing units for individual refrigerated cases. The use of such separate condensing units limits the amount of refrigerant loss in the event of a leak and also limits the effect of such a failure to a single refrigerated case. The condensing units used with such refrigerated cases, however, are oftentimes large and bulky and may have a negative impact on the design and aesthetics of the refrigerated case in which the condensing unit is mounted.
FIG. 2 illustrates a prior art condensing unit 120 which is adapted for use with an individual refrigerated display case. Prior art unit 120 includes a vertically oriented compressor 122 coupled to a condenser coil 124. A single fan 126 is secured to condenser 124. Service valves 128 are mounted to base plate 130 and the upper portion of valves 128 are adapted to be rotated in 90 degree intervals with respect to base portion 132 of valves 128. Base plate 130 includes downwardly bent flanges 134 along each of its four outer edges. Downwardly extending flanges 134 form a skirt which encloses a space below base plate 130. Bolts securing compressor 122 and mounting brackets 132 have threaded shafts which extend through base plate 130 and project into the space enclosed by flanges 134. Nuts are threaded onto the bolt shafts to secure the condensing unit components to base plate 130 and are disposed in the space enclosed by flanges 134. It is also known to turn base plate 130 upside down for use with a condensing unit 120 wherein flanges 134 project upwardly.
The present invention provides a condensing unit having a compact design which facilitates its mounting in a housing or case and thereby provides enhanced flexibility in the design of the refrigerated case in which the unit is mounted.
The invention comprises, in one form thereof, a condensing unit including a base plate having a first upwardly facing major surface, an oppositely disposed second downwardly facing major surface and an outer periphery. The base plate has a configuration defining a central plane and includes at least one rigidifying portion extending at an angle to the central plane. A compressor having a substantially horizontal major axis and a condensing coil are each mounted to the first major surface. The compressor may be a rotary compressor and is operably coupled to the condensing coil. The second major surface defines a bearing surface substantially free of projections. The at least one rigidifying portion may include an upwardly extending flange disposed along the outer periphery of the base plate and the bearing surface may define a substantial portion of the downwardly facing second major surface.
The invention comprises, in another form thereof, a condensing unit including a base plate having a first major planar surface facing a first direction, an oppositely disposed second major planar surface and an outer periphery. The base plate includes at least one flange extending substantially transverse to said first and second major planar surfaces and disposed along a portion of the outer periphery. The at least one flange extends in the first direction. A compressor having a substantially horizontal major axis and a condensing coil are each mounted to the first major planar surface. The compressor, which may be a rotary compressor, is operably coupled to the condensing coil. The second major planar surface defines a bearing surface providing support for the condensing unit and is substantially free of flanges extending in a second direction opposite the first direction.
The invention comprises, in yet another form thereof, a refrigerated display case which includes a housing defining a refrigerated space. The housing further defines a condenser space having a length, a width and a height wherein the height is less than the length and the width. A condensing unit is mounted in the condenser space and includes a base plate having a first major surface facing upwardly, an oppositely disposed second major surface and an outer periphery. The base plate also includes at least one flange extending substantially transverse to the first and second major surfaces and disposed along a portion of the outer periphery with the at least one flange extending upwardly. A rotary compressor and a condensing coil are each mounted to the first major surface. The compressor includes a motor having a main shaft extending substantially parallel to the first major surface. The compressor is operably coupled to the condensing coil. The second major surface defines a bearing surface providing support for the condensing unit which is substantially free of projections.
In alternative embodiments, the condensing unit of the present invention may include a base plate which is substantially rectangular and defines four edges along its outer periphery wherein four flanges extend in the first direction and one of the flanges is disposed along each of the edges. The condensing coil may be disposed along one edge of the base plate with at least one fan disposed adjacent the condensing coil. The adjacently disposed fan may be a plurality of fans and each of such fans may be disposed in a cylindrical shroud.
The condensing unit may also include at least one valve and at least one mounting bracket wherein the mounting bracket has a first portion secured to the first major surface and a second portion extending outwardly from the first major surface and the at least one service valve is rotatably secured to the second portion at a position spaced from the first major surface. The compressor of the condensing unit may also be secured to the base plate with fasteners extending through the base plate wherein each of the fasteners has a head disposed substantially flush with the second major surface. The compressor may also include a motor having a main shaft wherein the main shaft extends substantially parallel to the first major surface and concentrically with the major axis of the compressor. Additionally, the condensing coil may be disposed within a coil housing having a horizontal length and a vertical height wherein the length is substantially greater than the height.
The invention comprises, in another form thereof, a condensing unit for coupling with an evaporator circuit wherein the condensing unit includes a base plate having a first major surface, an oppositely disposed second major surface and an outer periphery. A rotary compressor including a motor having a main shaft is mounted on the base plate wherein the main shaft extends substantially parallel to the first major surface. A condensing coil is also mounted on said base plate. At least one fluid conduit in fluid communication with the compressor and the condensing coil is provided wherein the at least one fluid conduit, compressor and condensing coil define a fluid circuit. At least one fan is disposed proximate the condensing coil and first and second valves are mounted on the base plate wherein the first and second valves are in fluid communication with the fluid circuit and operably couplable to the evaporator circuit.
The condensing unit may further include an electrical box mounted to the base plate wherein the electrical box, the compressor and the condensing coil all project in a first direction from the base plate, the first direction being substantially perpendicular to the first major surface, and wherein either the compressor or the condensing coil project a greater distance in the first direction than the electrical box. The first and second valves may be disposed proximate the outer periphery. First and second mounting brackets for mounting the first and second valves may also be included wherein each of the mounting brackets have a first portion secured to the first major surface and a second portion extending outwardly from the first major surface. The first and second valves are rotatably secured to the second portions of the first and second mounting brackets respectively at positions spaced from the first major surface.
The invention comprises, in still another form thereof, a condensing unit including a base plate having a first major surface, an oppositely disposed second major surface and an outer periphery. A rotary compressor including a motor having a main shaft is mounted on the base plate wherein the main shaft extends substantially parallel to the first major surface. A condensing coil is also mounted on the base plate. At least one fluid conduit in fluid communication with the compressor and the condensing coil is provided wherein the at least one fluid conduit, compressor and condensing coil define a fluid circuit. At least one fan is disposed proximate the condensing coil.
The condensing unit may further include an electrical box mounted to the base plate wherein the electrical box, the compressor and the condensing coil all project in a first direction from the base plate, the first direction being substantially perpendicular to the first major surface, and wherein either the compressor or the condensing coil project a greater distance in the first direction than the electrical box. The condensing coil may be at least partially disposed within a coil housing wherein the at least one fan is secured to the coil housing.
The invention comprises, in another form thereof, a refrigerated display case which includes a housing defining a refrigerated space. The housing further defines a condenser space having a length, a width and a height wherein the height is less than the length and the width. A condensing unit is mounted in the condenser space and includes a base plate having a first major surface, an oppositely disposed second major surface and an outer periphery. A rotary compressor including a motor having a main shaft is mounted on the base plate wherein the main shaft extends substantially parallel to the first major surface. A condensing coil is mounted within a coil housing disposed on the base plate. At least one fluid conduit in fluid communication with the compressor and the condensing coil is provided wherein the at least one fluid conduit, compressor and condensing coil define a fluid circuit. At least one fan is mounted to the coil housing and is positioned to draw air towards the fan across the coil and blow air away from the fan across the compressor.
The invention comprises, in another form thereof, a condensing unit including a base plate having a first major surface, an oppositely disposed second major surface and an outer periphery. A compressor including a motor having a main shaft is mounted on the base plate wherein the main shaft extends substantially parallel to the first major surface. A condensing coil is also mounted on the base plate. At least one fluid conduit in fluid communication with the compressor mechanism and the condensing coil is provided wherein the at least one fluid conduit, compressor and condensing coil define a fluid circuit. At least one valve and at least one mounting bracket are also provided wherein the valve is in fluid communication with the fluid circuit. The mounting bracket has a first portion secured to the first major surface and a second portion extending outwardly from the first major surface with the valve being mounted to the second portion.
The condensing unit may further include a a second valve in fluid communication with the fluid circuit and a second mounting bracket wherein the second mounting bracket is secured to the first major surface and the second valve is mounted to the second mounting bracket at a position spaced from the first major surface. The valves may be rotatably mounted to the mounting brackets. The base plate may also have a configuration defining a central plane and include at least one rigidifying portion extending at an angle to the central plane and wherein the second major surface defines a bearing surface substantially free of projections.
An advantage of the present invention is that it provides a condensing unit having a compact design which thereby facilitates its mounting in a refrigerated case or air conditioner. Further, a condensing unit having such a compact design provides designers of refrigerated cases and air conditioners with greater flexibility in the functional and aesthetic design of such equipment.
Another advantage is that the condensing unit of the present invention facilitates the design of refrigerated cases which do not require any external piping to be connected to the refrigerated case and thereby provides such refrigerated cases with enhanced flexibility in the positioning and repositioning of the refrigerated cases in a retail environment.
Yet another advantage is that by providing a condensing unit having a compact design and a bearing surface which is substantially free of projections, the removal of the condensing unit from the housing in which it is mounted, as may be required for repair or maintenance, is facilitated.